Sherlock One Shot
by CumberBabexoxo
Summary: A one shot ... there will be more if I get prompts and what not 3
1. Chapter 1

People bustled around the crime scene. John and Sherlock stepped under the caution tape.  
"Lestrade," Sherlock huffed addressing the pepper haired detective inspector.  
"Hello Greg," John said.  
"Hey John , Sherlock," Lestrade said giving John a small smile.  
"Why am I needed again?" Sherlock asked impatiently.  
"Oh, right, this way," Lestrade motioned for the men to follow him. They followed silently behind Lestrade, walking close together holding hands. They broke apart because Lestrade had stopped motioning inside a room. Sherlock stepped into the room and instantly regretted it. The room was sickly hot and the heat clung to his skin. He peeled off the purple scarf that alwsys adorned his neck. Gasps echoed of the walls of the tiny room. Sherlock paid no mind and continued examining the body.  
"uh, Sherlock?" Lestrade asked. Sherlock looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
"Wh-what's wrong with your neck?" Lestrade asked tentitivly. John giggled in the corner. Sherlock pulled out his mobile and ssw his neck was littered with loads of purple and green love bites. Sherlock swore under his breath.  
"It's obvious what they are, the freak is obviously into BDSM," Anderson sneered. Sherlock genuinely laughed.  
"and what makes you think that?" Sherlock spat.  
"The bruises that cover your neck" Anderson said in a duh tone.  
"Oh really, so I take it you are also into BDSM because thats a nice 'bruise' Donovan gave you," Sherlock scoffed. Anderson looked truly horrified. John laughed. It was getting truly unbearable in the room, John's body was covered in a thin layer of sweat, so he pulled his humper over his head. Lestrade gasped. After the jumper was over John's head, John looked at Lestrade quizzically.  
"A-are those scr-scratches?" John was slightly confused.  
"They look fresh too, like last night, early this morning," John flushed as he remember the mornings activities. Sherlock had gotten a little frisky, resulting in pasionate morning sex.  
"oh um I uh," John mumbled.  
"Who gave 'em to ya?" Lestrade asked with a nudge.  
"Uhh,"  
"it was the boyfriend!" Sherlock yelled pulling the heat off of John.  
"How do you know?" Lestrade asked.  
"Isn't it obvious?" Sherlock huffed.  
"Use your words babe," John whispered to Sherlock.  
"Fine, you can see that she was obviously unhappy and was threatening to leave, thats why there is no sign of forced entry but sign of struggle," Lestrade nodded.  
"Thank you," Lestrade said, Sherlock pulled John from the room and outside.  
"Come, honey, lets go home," Sherlock said wrapping a arm around John's shoulders. John made a sound of content. They took two steps before John stopped Sherlock and placed a soft kiss on his lips.  
"You know you're in trouble for those love bites right?" Sherlock asked.  
"I say we are even, I've got scratches," John ssid matter of factly. Sherlock chuckled and continued to walk.

You and Sherlock? -GL

John got a few minutes later, John turned and saw all of Scottland Yard in front of the house. John smiled and waved and wrapped and arm around Sherlock's slender waist.


	2. Post Reichenbach

I was bored probably not the best quality and probably a little short ... oh well

* * *

Sherlock took a deep breath before entering the flat. It has been three years since Sherlock had "died". He spent those three years successfully killing Moriarty and his men. When Sherlock entered the flat his breath caught in his throat. John was on the floor doing push ups. His muscled flexed every time he went down. Sweat glistened on John's shirtless skin. The blood drained from Sherlock's face and pooled in his crotch.

"J-John," Sherlock finally managed. John looked up . He got to his feet and smiled at Sherlock.  
"Hey Sherlock," John said stretching. Confusion covered Sherlock . John's smile grew wider. John has known Sherlock was alive. It slipped out of Molly a day after the funeral. He was at St. Bart's and she told him how she helped Sherlock fake his death. So John began working out waiting for Sherlock's return. John walked over to Sherlock and hugged him.  
"I missed you," John whispered seductively in to Sherlock's ear. Sherlock gulped. John jumped and wrapped his legs around Sherlock's waist. Sherlock instantly cupped John's butt. John smiled and smashed his lips to Sherlock's. Sherlock lost his balance and crashed against the door. John smiled against his lips. The kiss quickly grew heated. Sherlock walked back to his old bed room. When he got there he laid John on the bed and stood in between his legs.  
"I've waited so long for this,"John said pushing Sherlock's coat off his shoulders.  
"Mh, so have I," Sherlock said capturing John's lips again. Sherlock has wanted this since he first laid eyes on John in St. Barts. Sherlock kissed along John's jaw getting to the spot where his neck and shoulder meet. Sherlock sucked and nibbled there making sure to leave a nice big love bite.

"Mine," Sherlock whispered. John moaned. Sherlock continued to kiss down John's body till he got right above the line of John's basket ball shorts. Sherlock pulled them down and John sprung free.

"Naughty boy" Sherlock laughed. John wasn't wearing any kissed the inner parts of John's thighs. He kissed everywhere except the spot John really wanted.

"Sherlock," John groaned. Sherlock smirked and finally took all of John in his mouth. It was a surprise to John. John moaned loudly. Slowly Sherlock bobed his head up and down, gradually picking up speed.  
"Oh, My ... Oh Fuck Sh-Sher-Lock," John moaned. He could feel the coil in his stomach tighten and he knew he was going to cum soon.

"Sherlock I'm going to-" John released. John panted a minute before he came out from under Sherlock who was wiping his mouth clean making sure he swallowed all of John's load. John flipped Sherlock over and sensually unbuttoned his shirt, licking and kissing down his chest. John pulled off Sherlock's trousers and blushed a bit when he noticed Sherlock was wearing HIS red pants. Sherlock chuckled. John pulled those off and released Sherlock's rock hard erection. John grinned, this is going to be fun, he thought looking at all 9 inches of Sherlock. John leaned over and grabbed some lube out of the bed side drawer. Sherlock raised an eye brow.

"How did you know that was in there?"

"Cause I put it there," John said before lubing up Sherlock. John slowly descended on to Sherlock. John moaned loudly. When he was adjusted to Sherlock he rode him mercilessly.

"Oh Good JAAAAAAAAAAAWN! " Sherlock screamed coming to his orgasm. John came soon after all over Sherlock's chest. John got off of Sherlock and laid next to him.

"Not the homecoming i expected," Sherlock said snuggling to John's side.

"You'll get that kind of homecoming if you ever do that again," John said half joking half serious. Sherlock laughed.

"Go to sleep my love," John said and fell asleep peacefully next to Sherlock.

* * *

Please

**COMMENT !**

**R & R !**

**Leave promts in the comment section !**


End file.
